Please don't say 'Aishiteiru'
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Roy percebe o que sente por Riza. Ele quer se declarar, mas ela está comprometida. O que nosso Roy fará? Roy x Riza x Romance x 12 x Reviews please! [Cap 4 ON!]
1. Chapter 1

Please don't say "Aishiteiru" 

Sinopse: Roy percebe o que sente por Riza. Ele quer se declarar, mas ela está comprometida. O que nosso Roy fará? Roy x Riza x Romance x 12+ x Reviews please!

Disclaimer: eh, pois eh, é como eu sempre digo antes de começar qualquer fic. FMA de jeito/maneira nenhuma me pertence, longe de mim gente. É obra de Hiromu Arakawa, sou só uma fan, triste, mas fazer o que?

U.P!

Chapter 01:

"Não sei direito como aconteceu, assim como a maioria das pessoas que sentem isso, ou sentiram esse sentimento tão confuso em alguma parte da vida.Acho que nem mesmo eu, Coronel Roy Mustang, nem nenhuma dessas pessoas desafortunadas (ou talvez seja justamente o contrário, todas essas pessoas assim como eu descobriram um grande tesouro, mas nunca vão se dar conta) iremos descobrir como ou por que começaram a sentir isso.Mesmo assim, minha falha e imprecisa memória continua a buscar esse momento exato.Nunca fui de rodeios, e odeio perceber que estou hesitando demais graças a esse sentimento bobo." Pensou Roy olhando sonhadoramente pela janela de sua sala para o céu azul, tentando não reparar em Riza, que voltava com uma habitual braçada de pesados documentos que se acumulavam sobre sua mesa como sempre.  
"Não foi algo que aconteceu recentemente, nem há muito tempo, pelo menos, sei que posso arriscar dizer isso com alguma certeza bastante duvidosa, mas acho que sei como aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido naquele dia em que bebi demais, me senti desesperado e lhe mostrei meu pior lado: meu lado humano. E foi esse lado que percebeu algo que nunca pensei quis perceber de verdade, que você era especial, e que tinha sido a única mulher na minha vida, você sempre esteve comigo nas boas e más horas. Senti-me idiota quando precisei de você, me senti frágil falando àquelas bobagens que não lembro, e, se eu lhe perguntar, dirá a mesma coisa, que não se lembra. Idiota. No fundo acho que somos todos idiotas, amando ou não, fui um idiota por que só percebi agora, quão macia era sua pele e quão suave era seu cabelo, sempre preso eternamente, será que você não gosta deles Hawkeye?se não gosta, então por que os deixou crescer tanto assim"  
"Me odeio por pensar que naquela noite esse sentimento fosse uma conseqüência indesejada da bebida, e me odeio mais ainda por que lhe deixei escapar, mesmo sabendo que não era, e afinal quem diabos eram aquele homem?" -Hawkeye quem diabos era aquele homem?- perguntou Roy em alto e bom som materializando seus pensamentos com mais força e vontade do que deveria, bateu as mãos na mesa, fazendo à mesma tremer e derrubando alguns papéis que a mulher tinha acabado de equilibrar ali.  
-Que homem?- perguntou Hawkeye erguendo uma sobrancelha com ar de espanto e desconfiança, reparando atentamente na reação do coronel.  
-Aquele que lhe abraçava livremente e em publico- respondeu Roy, a voz carregada de um sentimento estranho misturado com sarcasmo.  
-Está me vigiando coronel?- perguntou Riza, sua calma desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo em que uma pergunta surgia em sua mente: Roy estaria com ciúmes???

(...) UP!! )  
Fim do primeiro capitulo /o/ até agora espero que estejam gostando .- faz muito tempo que queria escrever algo sobre o Roy e a Riza, e acho que finalmente consegui!  
Reviews please!!! Vou fazer o possível para responder e retribuir todos o mais rápido possível!! Kissus e aguardem o próximo capitulo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Idiota!!!Idiota!!!Roy Mustang seu idiota!!" repreendeu-se Roy mentalmente enquanto dirigia inquieto de volta para casa, graças a Riza, seu encontro essa noite tinha quase se tornado um desastre, tinha perdido não somente uma possível namorada, mas também sua tenente,secretária, e motorista particular só por causa de um sentimento besta como ciúme. Na sua cabeça, repassava as falas daquele dialogo desastroso.  
'  
-O que a faz pensar que eu a seguiria?- Roy perguntou com implicância, desafiando a tenente inconscientemente com seu tom de voz.  
-Talvez o que acabou de dizer-respondeu Riza, e fez a pergunta que o deixou totalmente perdido, mas que qualquer pessoa no lugar dela faria o mesmo- Está com ciúme coronel?- Roy corou até onde seu rosto permitiu,virou o rosto olhando para a parede ou para qualquer outra coisa naquela sala, como uma criança que faz de tudo para evitar os olhos da mãe.  
-E por que eu sentiria ciúme?  
-E por que justo eu deveria saber?-mais uma pergunta/resposta que se virava tragicamente contra Roy, Riza venceu o primeiro round.  
-Ora tenente, não seja infantil, ambos sabemos que somos apenas colegas, não poderia sentir algo assim mesmo que quisesse.- Inicio do 2° round, Roy x Riza, em uma afiada batalha de palavras.  
-Eu?Infantil?Peço que não se meta na minha vida até ter crescido o bastante para admitir o que sente- rebateu Riza, como se fosse um soco certeiro na cara de Roy, principalmente por que saiu da sala sem bater a porta para não chamar atenção.  
'  
"Merda!!!!Merda!!!!" pensava Roy, seu braço não ficava quieto, ajeitava o espelho retrovisor, bagunçava os cabelos, mexia no sinto de segurança, ajeitava a poltrona do carro, entreabria e fechava a janela,arrumava o cabelo e voltava a dirigir, droga de segunda-feira, droga de dia frio, até mesmo o transito estava horrível devido a um acidente, nesses momentos ser um alquimista federal não adiantava muito, já que se exigisse passar mostrando seu relógio seria pego para ajudar com algum 'galho' relacionado ao acidente.  
"Ainda dá tempo." Pensou Roy olhando para o retorno, só iria demorar algum tempo e depois voltaria para casa e tomaria um banho quente, acenderia a lareira e contemplaria as chamas ardendo e esquentando sua casa, enquanto o exterior ficava cada vez mais frio. Droga, nem mesmo esses pensamentos bastavam para acalmá-lo, fez o retorno e tomou direção para a casa de Riza, iria explicar o que tinha acontecido de tarde e finalmente àqueles pensamentos o deixariam em paz.

UP!

nha o/

bem...queria agradescer pelow reviews recebidos ---

esse eh o tipo de coisa que faz uma incompetente como eu sorrir sorri arigatou a:

Amandoin,Lukas e Priscila

arigatou mesmo o/ se tiver mais review no 1° capp eu edito com prazer -- fiko fliz q estejam gostando...  
kissus


	3. Chapter 3

Mustang estava cansado, tinha dito e feito besteira naquele maldito dia, fez o retorno e seguiu em direção à casa de Riza, disposto a concertar o que tinha feito de errado e agora não o deixava em paz de jeito nenhum.  
Estava pensando no que diria, e, por um momento pareceu encontrar as palavras certas: "Tenente não é que eu sinta ciúmes, ou coisa do tipo, mas nos conhecemos a tanto tempo que às vezes chego a me preocupar com você, afinal, nem todos os homens são exatamente confiáveis. Alguns dizem que te amam, mas não amam, dizem essas coisas só para levá-la para cama, e depois que conseguem te abandonam. Talvez aquele homem seja assim e..." parou. Em que tipo de besteira estava pensando ao falar essas bobagens? Dizer isso era o mesmo que gritar "eu te amo, preciso de você, e não confio em nenhum outro homem que tente expressar o mesmo sentimento, por que nenhum deles te ama como eu. Ama-me, machuca-me, abraça-me e..." Parou novamente, estava pensando em besteiras melosas, tão melosas que chegavam a ser grudentas.  
Por sorte, parou de pensar no "e..." Roy repreendeu-se para não ter de se divertir com a idéia do que o "e..." poderia significar atualmente, mas já sabia o que viria a seguir, porém, como era teimoso, nunca admitiria que a amasse na frente dela, pelo contrário, lhe esconderia isso até o ultimo minuto, até conquistá-la completamente, só então, quando tivesse certeza absoluta de que ela sentia o mesmo confessaria seus sentimentos, da mesma maneira que alguém confessa um crime.  
Roy lembrou-se de que Riza era a única mulher que nunca tinha caído em nenhum de seus truques, cantadas e sempre resistia a seu charme único de militar e principalmente, de homem. Mas não era tão simples assim, Roy não queria simplesmente conquistá-la, dessa vez era mais que isso, afinal, não estava lhe dando com uma mulher comum, Riza era bem diferente das outras, a começar pela carreira escolhida, e pelo modo como sempre calava ou falava de acordo com a necessidade, sim, era uma mulher realmente admirável.

Notes:

nha o/

gente, mais uma vez queria agradeçer pelos reviews ... estou ficando emocionada ii não esperava que essa fic fosse fazer sucesso por aqui... foi uma total surpresa pra mim .  
Sei que soh meio lerda, mas prometo dar meu melhor pra poder digitar logo tudo!!!!! E claro, responder os reviews ---

kissus especiais para:

Lukas Riza Potter Amandoin Line

bem...me desculpem se eu esqueci alguém...se ey tiver esquecido, por favor, me avisem!!!

UP! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roy continuou dirigindo, não estava prestando muita atenção à rua, e principalmente, não estava dando a mínima para o que Riza pensaria se visse aquele inquieto e inseguro coronel batendo a sua porta tão tarde da noite. Mas, de verdade, só lembrou-se disso agora. O que Riza faria se o visse batendo a sua porta tão inquieto e tão tarde da noite?  
Droga, droga de novo, droga mais uma vez, seu brilhante cérebro não tinha pensado nisso, ele tinha esquecido do menor e mais importante de todos os detalhes que havia.  
Somente Deus sabia o que realmente se passava na mente de uma mulher, por que nem ele, Roy Mustang, o solteiro mais cobiçado de toda East City sabia.

"As mulheres são realmente um enigma" pensou Roy "é impossível saber o que se passa na cabeça delas. Em uma hora te amam e dizem que podem fazer qualquer coisa por você, e na outra, te odeiam sem nenhuma explicação aparente. É impossível entender as mulheres." Concluiu Roy.

-Mulheres- falou Roy e repetiu a palavra com leve desprezo na sua mente,analisando o significado dela, parou o carro numa esquina perto da casa de Riza, era inverno, ou melhor, começo de inverno, e estava bastante frio fora do carro, mesmo assim saiu e fez com que seus pés tomassem rumo a casa dela, em uma marcha fúnebre e talvez assustadora.

Parou e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore ao ver Riza parada na porta de casa e acompanhada de um homem alto, pele levemente 'e artificialmente' bronzeada, cabelos negros curtos, como os de Roy, com a franja elegantemente repartida caindo apenas de um lado, quase cobrindo seus olhos que pareciam ser negros se vistos dali, tinham ombros largos e boa postura, também estava vestido muito bem para um encontro. Roy sentiu o sangue ferver, estalou os dedos e sentiu o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando, tinha incendiado uma lata de lixo que estava a um metro dele, subiu na arvore o mais rápido e alto que pode para esconder-se de Riza e do rapaz.  
Um pequeno, mas bastante inconveniente tumulto começou a se formar em volta da 'lixeira flamejante', para o horror de Roy, o 'herói' tinha sido o homem que acompanhava Riza, mais uma vez, Roy sentiu seu sangue ferver vendo e invejando como a garota elogiava o rapaz,como sorria para ele, derretida, alegre, tímida e divertida. Eram todos os sintomas de uma doença que assustava Roy, e que ele conhecia muito bem, sentiu-se aterrorizado, invejava e odiava aquele homem mais do que pensou ser capaz de odiar ou invejar alguém: Riza estava apaixonada por ele.

Go Roy Go!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
